Luther Vandros
Luther Vandros (ur. 20 kwietnia 1951 r., zm. 1 lipca 2005 r. w Edison) – amerykański piosenkarz związany z gatunkiem rhythm and blues. Jego matka Mary Ida, z zawodu pielęgniarka, pochodziła z Marion w stanie Południowa Karolina i była najlepszym przyjacielem Luthera od jego samego dzieciństwa. Ojciec artysty, Luther senior, pracował jako tapicer, stąd też sam artysta wspominał niejednokrotnie, że uwielbiał oglądać wielkie fabryki meblowe i miał słabość do wszystkich meblowych wykończeń. Ojciec miał cukrzycę i zmarł kiedy miałem jedynie osiem lat. Ale Bóg pilnuje mojego brata Anthony'ego i moje siostry Ann i Pat, by nie odeszły tak szybko jak Tata – wspominał Vandross. Jednak cukrzyca dotknęła prawie całą rodzinę - z powodu komplikacji cukrzycowych przedwcześnie zmarli Anthony (w wieku 42 lat) i Patricia (w wieku 50 lat) oraz bratanek Luthera, Ramone (w wieku 29 lat); Ann zmarła na astmę w wieku 52 lat. Sędziwego wieku dożyła jedynie Mary Ida Vandross (zmarła w kwietniu 2008 r. w wieku 82 lat). Rodzina Luthera była muzykalna - oboje rodzice amatorsko śpiewali gospel i soul, a czasem, ku uciesze dzieci, tańczyli w domu. Jego siostra Patricia (występując pod nazwiskiem Van Dross) w połowie lat 50. należała do zespołu The Crests, skąd odeszła przed powstaniem ich pierwszego przeboju "Sixteen Candles". Luther miał 3 lata, gdy matka zaczęła uczyć go gry na pianinie. Już jako nastolatek Luther odnalazł swoją życiową drogę w 'Brooklyn Fox', szkole śpiewu dla gwiazd, utworzonej przez legendarnego Dj Murrey the K. "Kiedy w moim życiu pojawiła się Dionne Warwick, zmieniło się ono raz na zawszeźródło" wspominał. Mój tata uwielbiał Bena E. Kinga, a ja byłem oczarowany Davidem Ruffinem oraz Eddim Kendricksem. Dionne była zaś kobietą, która nauczyła mnie śpiewać i która wyszlifowała mój głos.źródło W tamtym okresie Luther poznał też dzieła Arethy Franklin oraz Diany Ross. Artysta wielokrotnie twierdził, że swoją twórczość w sporej mierze opierał na dokonaniach tych wokalistek. One były moim natchnieniem i podbiły moje serce, mówił Vandross. Kiedy Luther miał 13 lat wspólnie z rodziną przeniósł się do centrum Bronxu. W czasie swojej edukacji w 'William Howard Taft High School' artysta wspólnie ze swoim kolegą Fonzi Thorntonem założyli grupę wokalną o nazwie 'One of Them was Shades of Jade'. Śpiewali oni w przejściach podziemnych, na stacjach metra oraz na amatorskim koncercie w słynnym teatrze Apollo. Po zakończeniu szkoły Luther wyjechał kontynuować edukację do Michigan. Studiował na tamtejszym Uniwersytecie 2 semestry, po czym powrócił do Nowego Jorku, by zatrudnić się w firmie, która zajmowała się badaniem jakości towarów. Wykonywał też zwykłe prace biurowe. W tym czasie, wystąpił również ze swoim przyjacielem Fonzim w musicalu 'Listen, My Brother', odgrywanym w Apollo. Od tamtego czasu Luthera zaliczono do młodych gwiazd bogatej kultury muzycznej całego Nowego Jorku. Już jako 21-letni mężczyzna Luther zabłysnął jako nieprzeciętny talent pisarski. Jego piosenka 'Everybody Rejoice (A Brand New Day)', stworzona na potrzeby musicalu 'The Wiz', zdołała przynieść artyście tak wielki rozgłos, że w krótkim okresie po tym wydarzeniu artysta dostał zaproszenie wystąpienia w chórkach Davida Bowiego do jego najnowszego albumu – Young Americans, wydanego w 1975 r. Barbra Streisand, Carly Simon, Donna Summer, Bette Midler i Chaka Khan - to artyści, którym Vandross udzielał swojego głosu na ich płytach do połowy lat 70. W roku 1976 Vandross stworzył grupę o nazwie 'Luther', z którą za pośrednictwem wytwórni Cotillion wydał 3 albumy – 'Luther', 'Family Christmas' i 'This Close To You'. Żaden z albumów nie zdołał jednak wybić się na szczyty list przebojów, a prawdziwą radość Lutherowi dało dopiero śpiewanie obok Patti Austin na albumie Quincy'ego Jonesa – 'Stuff Like That' w 1978 r. Quincy obiecał wyprodukować dla niego album, jednak nigdy do tego nie doszło. W okresie kolejnych dwóch lat Luther zdążył jeszcze zaśpiewać w reklamówkach Pepsi, Juicy Fruit, AT&T's 'Reach Out And Touch'. Neil Rodgers oraz Bernard Edwards zaangażowali Vandrossa do śpiewania w chórkach na swoich dwóch pierwszych albumach, w piosenkach 'Yowsah, Yowsah, Yowsah' oraz 'Le Freak'. W 1980 r. nagrał też kilka hitów wspólnie z grupą Change. Jak się okazało, była to "przepustka" do wielkiego świata muzyki. Niedługo po odniesionym sukcesie z grupą Change, za pośrednictwem wielkiej przyjaciółki i swojego mentora Roberty Flack, Luther poznał Marcusa Millera - uznanego basistę, pisarza i producenta, który przedtem współpracował już z 'Jamaica Boys' oraz Milesem Davisem. Miller i Vandross szybko stali się przyjaciółmi i już do końca kariery Vandrossa współpracowali ze sobą przy każdym albumie Luthera. Za namową Marcusa Millera Luther poszedł do wytwórni Epic prosić o zgodę na wydanie swojego pierwszego profesjonalnego albumu. "Zasada była prosta. Miałem zrobić mistrzowski album, a w zamian Epic miało puścić to w obieg. To był genialny układ." wspominał Lutherźródło. Wspólnie z Marcusem, Natem Adderley Jr. (synem legendarnego trębacza i saksofonisty) i Rayem Bardanim Luther stworzył najlepszą drużynę do osiągnięcia sukcesu. Tak też się stało. Debiutancki LP 'Never Too Much' okazał się wielkim sukcesem artysty i sprzedał się w nakładzie ponad 2 milionów egzemplarzy. Zdobył również status platynowej płyty. "Nat i Marcus udostępnili słuchaczom moją wizję poprzez pomoc w napisaniu tekstów, zaaranżowaniu ich i produkcji. Mogłem absolutnie identyfikować się z tymi brzmieniami. Czułem, że te piosenki wypływają z głębi mojego serca" mówił Vandross. W latach 80. ekipa Vandrossa swoimi kolejnymi albumami zdominowała rynek czarnej muzyki soul. 10 kolejnych albumów Vandrossa, wydanych dla wytwórni Epic, dostało się do czołówki list przebojów magazynu "Billboard", a pierwszych 6 albumów osiągnęło na tych listach pierwsze miejsca. W roku 1990 Vandross otrzymał nagrodę Grammy za Singel 'Here And Now', a w roku 1991 za singel 'Power Of Love/Love Power' oraz za cały album 'Power Of Love'. W latach 90., duety z takimi gwiazdami jak Janet Jackson (The Best Things In Life Are Free) oraz Mariah Carey (Endless Love), pokazały światu, że Vandross jest artystą uniwersalnym. Połowa lat 90. była błogosławieństwem dla Luthera, jak sam wspominaźródło. Zajął się produkcją płyt swoich dawnych przyjaciół: Arethy, Diany i Dionneźródło, ale był też szczęśliwy bo mógł produkować siebie – tak jak chciał. Jego singel "Your Secret Love", wyprodukowany w 1996 r., stał się wielkim hitem list przebojów i otrzymał nagrodę Grammy za najlepszy utwór R&B roku. W roku 1998, za pośrednictwem wytwórni Virgin, Vandross wydał album zatytułowany 'I Know' a od roku 2001 związał się już do końca swojej kariery z wytwórnią płytową J-Records. O ile album 'Luther Vandross' z 2001 r. nie przyniósł mu wielkiego sukcesu (dopiero 6 pozycja zestawienia Billboard 200), to album 'Dance With My Father' stał się zwieńczeniem jego kariery. To właśnie za ten album, wydany w 2003 r., Luther otrzymał nagrody Grammy aż w czterech kategoriach – za najlepszy singel R&B (Dance With My Father), za najlepszą piosenkę roku (Dance With My Father), za najlepszy duet roku (The Closer I Get To You) oraz za cały album w kategorii R&B (Dance With My Father). 'Dance With My Father' było swojego rodzaju pocieszeniem dla ciężko chorego już wtedy Vandrossa - na dwa miesiące przed wydaniem tego albumu artysta przeżył poważny wylew krwi do mózgu, a następnie zapadł na zapalenie płuc i przeszedł zabieg tracheotomii; spędził kilka tygodni w szpitalu w Nowym Jorku. Od tamtej pory V. do końca życia został przykuty do wózka inwalidzkiego. W październiku 2003 r., ukazał się kolejny krążek z wytwórni J-Records. "Luther Vandross – Live 2003 At The Radio City Music Hall", będący zapisem koncertu, jaki artysta dał na dwa miesiące przed wylewem. Był to pierwszy album "live" Vandrossa. Płyta otrzymała maksymalną ocenę od amerykańskich krytyków muzycznych; znalazła się na 22 miejscu zestawienia Billboard 200. Był to ostatni album Vandrossa. Artysta zmarł 1 lipca 2005 r. w Edison (stan New Jersey) w wieku 54 lat. Bezpośredniej przyczyny śmierci nie podano. "W całej historii amerykańskiej muzyki Pop/R&B, Luther zajmuje na pewno którąś z pierwszych pozycji" deklaruje magazyn Rolling Stone."Tam są tacy artyści jak Sam Cooke, Marvin Gaye, Smokey Robinson i wreszcie jest też Luther. Luther, który stanowił klasę dla samego siebie." Łącząc gładkie brzmienia wspaniałych balladerów takich jak Frank Sinatra oraz Nat King Cole, z soulowymi korzeniami wypracowanymi przez Sama Cooke'a i Marvina Gaye'a, Luther był współczesnym muzycznym mistrzem. Uwielbiamy go za jego emocjonalne uniesienia, jego delikatne teksty, jazzowy głos oraz dar do robienia doskonałych produkcji. Podziwiamy go za jego oddanie temu co robił, oraz kochamy go za bycie przy tym zwykłym Lutherem". Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki